A Series of Firsts (Kuroko X Reader Two-shot)
by theasianwriter
Summary: He felt proud thinking that he was her first boyfriend, first date, and first kiss. It was pretty overwhelming to be your girlfriend's first in almost everything. Keep this a secret, but she was the very first girl who caught his attention. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_He felt proud thinking that he was her first boyfriend, first date, and first kiss. It was pretty overwhelming to be your girlfriend's first in almost everything. Keep this a secret, but she was the very first girl who caught his attention. Two-shot. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the character Kuroko Tetsuya from Kuroko no Basuke. He is merely one of the inspirations in the making of this two-shot. **_

_**A/N: Hey :) So this story is going to be cut into two, because I feel the need to write down how Kuroko and the heroine first met and such things, and I can't imagine writing a PWP with Kuroko without some attempted fluff first, but trust me, ratings will go up in the last part. And I apologize in advance if this doesn't fulfill your expectation.**_

* * *

Kuroko has always wondered why people don't recognize his presence that much. When he was a child, he did his best to make people recognize him more by wearing loud colors as shirts or wearing hats with eccentric designs to set him off the rest, but to no avail, instead of easily spotting him, he scared the wits out of them and stopped these antics when his mother broke her favorite porcelain vase, that one time when he just stood by her side while she was cleaning. Oh, those unforgettable memories.

When Kuroko started to grow interested in basketball, a certain man named Akashi Seijuro honed his hidden ability to pass balls in some astonishing way that it'll change the pace of the game. That's when he started to appreciate this unusual blessing and improved it even more to help his team and it resulted him beating the Generation of Miracles in the Winter Cup.

Now, all of that has passed and they resumed being good friends, occasionally meeting each other and all until they started their second year in high school.

He soon noticed a girl in his class. Kuroko doesn't even know what that something about her that caught his attention. He just sort of did.

Until he found himself staring at her, not listening to the teacher speaking in front of them and instead, paying attention on how her hair slowly falls down her face when she copies notes and how her focused expression looked very cute in his eyes.

Of course, he never gathered up a big amount of courage to actually to talk to her. Based on his observations, she was a loner. She'd prefer to be alone reading a book than chit-chat with other girls.

He was having a serious crush in her, and the thing is, he doesn't know how to deal with it since it's his first time having a crush on a girl. One time, he unconsciously followed where she went after school and ended up in her house. He almost punched himself for being creepy.

Soon, that innocent crush turned into something more. He started to have dreams about her. Holding her, embracing her, kissing her...

Doing dirty things with her and it's not planting or playing in the mud. Good heavens, no. He was so scared of himself, of what he'd become because of this attraction he has for a girl that he decided the best thing to do is to stay away from her as much as possible.

Even though people often doesn't notice him, he still does hide away whenever he sees [Name] within his perimeter. He kept repeating to himself that he doesn't want to scare her away, and maybe... just maybe, when the time is right, he'll have the courage to ask her out.

[Name] had always admired a certain boy in her class. A lot of girls would probably pick someone like Izuki-senpai to have a crush on but he caught her attention. Although a lot of people don't notice his presence, she can always sense him. It seems like she has this radar inside her that whenever Kuroko is somewhere close, her head will automatically whip in his direction to confirm if it really is him.

Man, did she crush hard on this guy. Of course, it wasn't her first time having a crush, but she can feel that something's different with him. Hell, if she's so cheesy right now.

She'll never say this out loud, but she really like to see him in his jersey, and his alert cerulean eyes focused on his opponents every move in the court. It's the little things that she notices whenever she's watching their school team play a game.

[Name] wanted to ask him out on a date in their first year in high school but the basketball team had their hopes to win the Winter Cup and she knew that she can't interfere. So she waited and waited, until they entered their second year in high school.

Relieved that she and Kuroko are still in the same class again, she worked hard to be noticed by him. Secretly finding out where he'll hang out with Kagami next and pretending to do something just to see him and maybe, be noticed by him.

Was she pathetic? Yes, she is.

She tried her best to get close to him, and get him to talk to her but as time passes by; it only seems that he is slowly going farther away from her reach. She doesn't know if it's just her imagination but whenever she'll be within his range of vision, he'll slowly dissipate between the crowds, leaving her frowning in disappointment.

So, she planned something. Forget about traditional manners, where boys are supposed to be the one who'll make the first move. If she'll wait for that time to happen, she'll end up single, regretting this very thing for the rest of her life.

And she wouldn't let that happen. No way.

She's planning to corner him, confess to him and maybe get her first kiss too, if she'll get lucky. Call it as an act of despair to get your guy or whatever, but she couldn't think of anything else. In other words, [Name] was determined. She doesn't know how she'll do this but when she sees a chance, she won't let that chance get away.

It wasn't long when she got her opportunity, thank God. She mentally kneeled and thanked the heavens for this wonderful chance and never wasted any time to formulate a plan.

It was one of those times when she decided to stay late in school to finish all of her assignments because doing it in her house would probably take forever because she has her bed in front of her and it's so tempting to just jump right in and forget that she has things to do. So, doing it in school will be more efficient and productive.

She was walking towards the school gate quietly when she saw the light was still shining inside the basketball court. She peeked inside and saw Kuroko was still playing in the school's court all alone and by the sound of it; there was no Kagami around or anybody in particular. She cleared her throat and prepared to talk to Kuroko without stopping her breath.

The sound of a ball bouncing in the court filled the room and Kuroko was standing in the three pointer line attempting to shoot a ball. He was so focused that he didn't notice [Name] sitting on the benches and jumped in surprise when he heard clapping.

"[Name]-san?" He squinted his eyes to see if his sense of sight wasn't fooling him. Holy Sh... It's her! What the hell is she doing here at this hour?

"Hey," she awkwardly waved her hands at him and shrugged. "I thought I heard something coming from the court and found you."

He continued to stare at her, not believing that the girl he's been crushing on for months was actually in the same room as him, and obviously, they were the only one left in the whole school campus.

He may look innocent on the outside, accentuated by his blank, monotonous eyes, but his mind is thinking improper things. He is actually becoming a regular, horny teenager. Oh, the possibilities. He shook his head, trying to get off those indecent thoughts away from his mind.

"Oh," damn it, is his mind seriously not working right now? At least, he needs to looks and act like a normal person in front of [Name].

What surprised him the most was when [Name]'s lips suddenly broke into a smile and she clasped her hands together. "How about we go and grab something to eat before heading home, yeah?" She grabbed both of their bags and handed him his duffel. "Come on, let's eat."

It's not that he doesn't want to go where he can finally grow some balls and talk to her. No, it's definitely not that. But what the hell, she dragged him out from the court, still a little sweaty from practice as he helplessly followed her lead.

* * *

They faced each other in an awkward silence. Both wanted to start a conversation, but too shy to actually do it.

Since [Name] practically dragged him to eat, she took the responsibility of keeping the both of them entertained, "So, how are you?" She cursed herself for that very lame and vague question.

He looked at her, inwardly smiling to himself. This is why he likes her. Still, he kept his stoic expression as he sipped on his vanilla milkshake, "I'm good, [Name]-san."

The following series of conversation ended the same as the first one, [Name] trying to talk to Kuroko and him answering it, not bothering to ask something out of her in return. [Name] wasn't so sure about cornering him anymore.

If she can't even struck a proper conversation with him, how will she even confess in front of Kuroko without wishing that she'd prefer to be swallowed whole by some unknown entity and be buried on the ground, or perhaps an instant amnesia where she won't even remember this. AAGGHH! This is so embarrassing!

They were quietly walking together with a respectable distance between them. After they finished eating, he offered to walk her home which she agreed right away. Talk about priorities. She doesn't care if she's too embarrassed to talk to him, walking home with him is a different opportunity and who is she to reject blessings?

"Ah, we're already here, Kuroko-kun," she informed him and stopped in front of their gate. She fiddled with her hands to ignore the awkward air enveloping them again. Should she say good-bye to him now? Or is this the perfect time to ask him out on a date? Wait, isn't that supposed to be the guy's thing to ask girls out? But she just promised to take the first move if needed.

Despite of being quiet, series of questions were spurting inside [Name]'s mind that she almost didn't here Kuroko say something.

"-with me?" He looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer and she stood there like an idiot because she didn't hear what he just said.

"C-come again?" She willed herself to listen more intently this time.

He was almost reluctant to say what he said earlier, "Uhhh... W-would you like to go out with me?"

[Name] almost forgot how to breathe and apparently, create sentences. She couldn't form words and kept closing and opening her mouth, looking like an idiot.

"Huh?" She blankly looked at him again.

A little annoyed with repeating his question, not to mention that it was embarrassing to keep repeating it over and over, just thinking about Kagami laughing his ass out once he finds out that he asked a girl out.

"...[Name], didn't you hear what I said?" He asked her, still keeping control over the tone of his voice.

"I-I'm sorry," is she rejecting him? "I-I'm a bit overwhelmed, but yes. I like you, and I'd love to go out with you."

He sighed in relief. Well, confessing to her spontaneously wasn't in his plan, but at he grew some balls, his first time confessing to the first ever girl he had a crush on went better than expected.

* * *

Their first date went unexpectedly well than what happened in the convenient store. Right, remind [Name] not to remember that one. Who knew quiet and charismatic could go well? In the first place, [Name] was attracted to him with those characteristics.

Their date was somewhat... unique. They didn't visit those places where couples usually date and instead, they improvised.

"Kuroko-kun, is this your first time going on a date?" [Name] asked him while browsing on the latest books. They are currently in the bookstore; she decided that this was the perfect place to bond.

"No. Kagami-kun once set me on a blind date, but it wasn't that nice."

She stopped browsing and looked at him, suddenly intrigued, "Oh, why?"

"You know Alex? His mentor in America?" She nodded.

She nodded and focused all her attention to him. Did he happen to have some past relationship?

"She was my first date." He informed and never said anything more. Just that. She decided not to press on the topic more. It was nice that he shared something about him, but she also didn't expect it to be that short. Maybe, there are some memories that aren't worth remembering.

The last destination of their date was a simple stroll on the park. It was still early and the sun was almost setting. Children together with their parents are happily playing and there were also couples like them, just walking around and enjoying the light scenery.

They were silently walking in side by side. [Name] contemplated what happened to their date and even pinched herself when Kuroko was not looking at her. Ouch. That hurt. Well, everything is apparently real and it turns out that she doesn't have to follow her plan in order to have her date with Kuroko.

"[Name]-san," Kuroko called her and she whipped her head to look at him.

"Ye-mmpphhh," her words were soon forgotten when her lips was met by his. Oh, he was kissing her.

Fuuu- HE WAS KISSING HER!

Her eyes widen at the sudden realization and noticed how his face was so close to hers. The only difference between them is that he is closing his eyes. She copied him and her sense of touch seemed to raise as she took note of Kuroko's soft lips.

It was such a slow and sweet kiss that when it ended, she slowly opened her eyes as if anytime, he might kiss her again.

She didn't notice that she was enclosed in his arms too. Damn, maybe that's what happens if you enjoy your first kiss so much.

Oh, joy. Another first.

"[Name]-san, would you like to be my girlfriend?" His words sent all of her senses to its height. Is this really real?

_You never know how much I've imagined you saying that_. "Yes, Kuroko-kun," she wanted to scream in happiness right now but she restrained herself. This will totally go in her journal later.

Another thing that she'll check off her list: First Boyfriend. Check.

_**Reviews are highly appreciated.**_

_**Credits to the rightful owner of the picture I used as the cover photo.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: As promised, there will be lemons in this last part of the story. This is quite long. Sorry for the very long wait**__**.**_

* * *

[Name] slammed the door behind her and immediately sulked in her bed, muffling the screams that she's about to do. She's not usually like this. She's not the type of person to get annoyed easily but everything's different when Tetsuya's involved.

They have been going out for a very long time now and already have their own jobs. Being in a relationship with her former crush in high school was so surreal; she didn't believe it at first. Then, they both frequently hang out with each other and then she got used to his presence and thought, 'Hey, I'm not that unattractive and I am dating my crush!'

Their relationship was smooth in every perspective that she's considering to spend the rest of her life with him. He's just so... perfect.

But today, a colleague of her in work teased her and it got a little into her nerves and she stormed out of their office to see Kuroko but he rejected her offer because he was discussing some important things with Momoi-san.

It's not that she doesn't trust Kuroko with a very pretty girl with nice vital statistics to go out on their own and discuss some stuff, it's what her friend told her earlier that got her to over think and the result is this.

Seriously, who would not be pissed if your friend teased you something about your relationship?

When her friend found out that she and Kuroko haven't done 'that' yet, she laughed at her and said, "What?! Seriously, [Name]? Oh, my gosh, just don't be surprised if he'll find somebody... soon."

She really trusts Kuroko, but with what her friend just told her, made her a little jealous of Satsuki. Sure, she was the girlfriend, but honestly speaking, Satsuki was prettier than her. It wouldn't be a surprise if Kuroko will suddenly take notice of her. But he wouldn't do that... right?

She ruffled her hair in annoyance and looked at the time. It was already eight in the evening. How long will _his talk _long?

Even though they're living together in the same roof, Kuroko has never brought up that intimate topic where they'll take things into a deeper level and she silently agreed to that. She just wants her first time to be special. Fuck her, right?

But what if the reason why he's not getting into that topic is because he lost interest of her?

No, that can't be it. Can it?

She was practically arguing with herself, making strangled noises here and there when she felt something behind her, a shadow covering the light.

[Name] jumped in surprise when she saw Kuroko behind her looking at her confusedly, "What are you doing, [Name]?"

She scrambled up and fixed herself hastily, "N-nothing, Tetsu. How was work?"

Kuroko smiled and sat beside her in the bed, "It was fine. The kids were handful but I can handle them." He was running his own kindergarten school and was surprisingly very compatible for the job.

"And... your talk with Momoi-san?" She braced herself for his answer.

"It was fine."

[Name] sighed. This was one of those times where Kuroko won't bother to explain and she's too shy to ask him further. When she looked at him, her eyes widen at how his face was unexpectedly so close to hers, his eyes observing her intently.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" She stuttered and pulled her face away.

"[Name], I can sense that something's bothering you," he put his arms around her shoulders and squeezed her lightly. "What is it?"

[Name] sighed as she felt her walls crumble slowly. She really can't say no to him. "It's just that... one of my friends told me something unpleasant." She frowned at the thought.

"What did she tell you?" His voice was so soft and the way he holds her makes her want to hug Kuroko and shower him with kisses.

"She... teased me that- you know, let's forget about it, okay? It's not that important." She forced a smile on her face and faced him. It would just be so awkward to tell him that.

"But it's bothering you," he insisted and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Fine," she grabbed a pillow from the bed and buried her face in it. "She teased me about not having... sex yet with you," she mumbled through her pillow.

Deafening silence covered the room for a few minutes with just the clock's ticking to cover it.

Kuroko cleared his throat, "So that's what has been worrying you," he trailed off. She buried her face on the pillow more.

"[Name]..." he called out to her, "Look at me."

[Name] furiously shook her head and fought back the tears that's about to fall from her eyes. Damn, why is she getting so emotional now?

Kuroko sighed and she felt him shift towards her and hugged her tight. "Do you... Do you want to do it?"

She froze in her position and slowly understood her boyfriend's question.

"W-what do you mean, Tetsu?"

"Do you want to have sex, [Name]?"

Silence envelops them again. God, this is probably one of their awkward moments together. Are you really supposed to ask your girlfriend if she wants to have sex? Aren't you supposed to just get the 'feel' right?

She squirmed and leaned in Tetsu's body. Somehow, despite of the uneasiness she's feeling, she felt safe and secured around him.

"Tetsu, are you really supposed to ask that?" She mumbled through her pillow, because she just CAN'T get over the fact that you have to ask permission. Really.

"[Name], it's better than forcing myself to you," he said. Well, he has a point there.

She faced him , trusting herself that she won't be that emotional now, "Tetsu, you know that I don't mean in that way. I really trust you and your decisions, but... I don't know how to answer your question."

He sighed in relief. Well, that response was better than straight rejection. Kuroko has been waiting for 'that' moment to finally happen and it did. He promise to himself that he wouldn't do intimate stuff with [Name] until she's ready and has her permission because he wants everything to be perfect.

He hugged her tightly once more and pulled her to lie down with him. He snuggled close to her, rubbing the tip of his nose to the curve of her neck affectionately.

"Oh... Y-You mean now?" He stifled a laugh when he realized what [Name] meant.

"No," he kissed her blushing cheek. "Just... wait."

It wasn't a definite and specific answer but it'll be enough to make her anxious about it.

* * *

People might think that preparing for something like doing it for the first time may be absurd, but as for Kuroko, he has to.

He have secretly researched about various people in the internet shamelessly publicizing their first time for the whole world to read, and majority of it wasn't so amazing as the rated mangas horny teenage girls read. Most of them were very awkward.

There was a story of a guy who lost his v-card when he tried blind dating his sister's friend who was secretly a nymphomaniac and... Well, the guy said it was traumatizing and it took him a year before engaging into intimate things again.

As much as he wants things to just flow out naturally, he figured out it would be best if he just prepared for it.

He wasn't really into watching porn, but in some circumstances, like this, he felt like it's required to do so. Really, he's not like Aomine-kun that likes boobs, ass, and particularly loud women.

It was when [Name] was in her work and it was a Saturday, so he doesn't have any children to teach.

He whipped out his laptop including his newly bought magazines where it has tips on 'how to make her moan.' Oh God, don't even remind him how the cashier awkwardly placed the magazines including a box of condoms and lube in the plastic before looking at him like he's some sort of a teenage getting laid for the first time, which he will eventually, though he's not a teenager anymore. He even bought some food to go with what he brought so it won't be _that_ embarrassing.

He racked his brain for those sites Aomine used to go when he is in the mood to watch porn and invites Kuroko, which he sometimes uses his lack of presence to hide away from his friend.

When he remembered one site, he quickly typed it on the search bar and a naked lady greeted him with her ass waving at him. This was his first time to visit such inappropriate website. He found the search bar and thought of some key words to aid him in his research.

Kuroko typed in 'first time' on the search bar and waited for all of the thumbnails to load. He clicked on the first video and waited.

Never did he notice that he wasn't wearing any headphones to filter the lewd moans coming from the computer.

* * *

[Name] quietly listened to the music blasting from her earphones. Riding a train seems like the perfect time to think over some things that's been bothering you. Well, in her case, she was almost restless trying to find out what Kuroko is planning.

It has been two weeks since that awful talk she had with him, where he let her talk about her friend teasing her and Kuroko ended their conversation telling her to wait for it.

It's making her observe his every move that he makes, because honestly, she doesn't know what's on his mind. She stopped the music from her phone and stuffed her earphones in her bag and prepared to get off from the train.

[Name] inwardly sighed. It was a day before their anniversary and she really wants to know what Kuroko is planning. She stumbled as she trudged in their apartment and found it so quiet. Usually, on weekends, she would find him planning activities for kids in the couch but it was unusually quiet today. Did he go somewhere?

She walked towards their shared room and stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a moan. [Name] leaned in further in the door and heard a moan again and realized that it was actually a woman!

Shit. Fuck. What the hell is happening? It wasn't in Kuroko's character to bring a girl into their house and much more to fuck her in their bed, but it could happen, right?

Her friend's words kept echoing into her mind as she turned the knob to open the door. He didn't even bother to lock it. She slowly opened the door, preparing herself for the worse that's about to come and stared at the scene right before her.

Hell, she doesn't even know how to react now. There was her once-thought innocent boyfriend sprawled on their bed with his laptop open and a porn site with a playing video where the guy was fucking his partner. Magazines that contains the same content as the porn site: Naked women.

Kuroko noticed her presence and stopped dead in his position as they both stared at each other. The moaning soon turned into screaming as the guy on the screen pounded on the woman.

[Name] can't take it anymore. She willed her legs to move and bowed at Kuroko. Mumbled, "Sorry for intruding," and left. Kuroko never left their room since then. She decided to prepare dinner and while she's at it, maybe think over things again.

[Name] doesn't know what to feel. She thought that she's ought to be angry at Kuroko for what he's done, but also can't help but to look down at herself. Was she that naïve and inexperience that he chose to masturbate rather than have sex with her?

She set the table and placed the food that she prepared on the table. She walked towards their room and knocked.

"Ummm... Tetsu, dinner's ready."

A couple of minutes later, Kuroko went out of their room and quietly sat on the opposite side of the table. She copied his actions and they started to eat in silence.

Despite of [Name]'s silence, Kuroko can't help but to feel the embarrassment of getting caught. He thought that she wouldn't be home till later so he didn't control the reaction of his body when he was watching. It was too late when he realized that she caught him in the middle of 'researching.' He immediately covered his front part, but it didn't help. It only worsened the situation.

[Name]'s eyes followed his hands and her attention was transferred in the bulge between his pants.

She might think that he is a pervert who likes to watch that kind of stuff, or worse, she might think of something that includes him not being interested in her anymore. Forget pride, what he needs to do right now is to explain to her the real reason.

He was about to open his mouth to say something but [Name] beat him to it.

"It's okay, Tetsu. You don't need to explain. I understand."

Wait. What? What does she means she understands? Did she find out what he's been trying to do all the time?

"Well, honestly I don't understand, but I trust you. So, if you think I'm mad at you, I'm not," she played with her chopsticks, biting the ends of it.

"O-okay." He tried to maintain his composure and finished his dinner.

"So, I guess, this is the day, huh?"

Kuroko almost lost his wits and the food choked him with the abrupt statement from [Name]. He coughed hardly, slapping his chest and quickly grabbed his glass water and chugged it down.

"I'm sorry, Tetsu. Did I say something wrong?" She rubbed his back, trying to help him as she looked at him worriedly.

Kuroko smelled the perfume she always wore filling in his senses. It wouldn't be bad to take their relationship to a next new level.

"No, [Name]. I guess it's time." He saw how her face brightens and she nodded.

* * *

For the first time, both of them will be sleeping in their room together. The both of them knew it wouldn't be just sleeping tonight.

Kuroko took a deep breath, rubbed his clammy palms together.

When they were talking about what they're about to do, Kuroko wasn't so nervous. But now, it feels like his heart is about to jump out his chest from the nervousness he has.

He closed the door. They both stared at the bed like it was some sort of an alien.

He mentally reviewed the steps in lovemaking in the magazines that he read. Lube, on the bedside table. Check. Windows closed. Check. Cell phones, outside. Check. He switched the light off and turned on the lamp. It shone dimly.

"Tetsu?" He heard [Name] call his name. "It's dark outside and the windows and door are closed. No one's going to see us. Where are you?"

He didn't make any sound and inched closer to her. There's no way they're going to do that. Besides, he read in one of the magazines that losing the sense of sight of your partner will elevate her sense of touch more. It's not that he's conscious of his body. He doesn't have any fats to hide and even though he's not that muscular like Kagami or Aomine, he does have muscles in the right places. His member isn't that small or enormous. It was just right, in fact, it might be even bigger when-

"Tetsu," she called out again, bringing him back. He made his move and circled his arms around her waist, earning a surprised gasp from her.

"No, let's keep it dark. Trust me," he lightly kissed her shoulders and noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Despite of the lack of light, he can see her figure as she went out of his hold and can't help but to feel proud that this girl is his to take.

He slowly went towards her. She already climbed to the bed, giving him a full view of her rounded ass. Though they have been living together in the same roof, slept together in the same bed, he had controlled himself until such day would come that she is ready, and honestly, he can't believe that this is happening.

"Aren't you going to take off your clothes too?"

"A-Ah... Right!" He quickly discarded his clothes, dropping them on the floor, but when his boxers were the only one left, he hesitated. It was pretty obvious that he was turned on and there might be a possibility where it'll bounce. Now that would be embarrassing.

Despite of [Name]'s questioning looks, he let his boxers remain and followed her on the bed.

What should he do first? Should he kiss her or maybe embrace her instead? Ahhh, he's confused!

Fortunately, [Name] took the first move and laced her arms around his neck. Her perk breasts made contact with his and he felt the softness and heat coming from it...

He gazed at her eyes, shining from the lamp and her lips. He tilted his head and kissed her full on the lips. He heard her make a cute little sound that chased away all of his worries.

[Name] replied Kuroko's kisses with the same passion and pulled him closer as if he's far from her. He was now taking the lead and laid her down the bed gently. They didn't break their kiss, only stopping for a few moments to catch their breaths.

"If you don't like what I'm doing or if I'm hurting you, please say it, [Name]," he whispered as he placed feather kisses on her neck.

She smiled. How couldn't she like what they're doing now? She's willing to endure any pain that might come.

She caressed his face lovingly, "Don't hold yourself back, Tetsu."

He chuckled. She noticed that he wasn't nervous anymore; the hesitation that he felt earlier was no longer there.

She pulled him and kissed him again. It was more deeper than their previous one and based on his 'thing' that's poking her thigh, it seems like he's going to take her now.

She parted her thighs, inviting him to her and arched her back, pressing her breast to his chest.

He abruptly ended their kiss and balled up his fist from either side of her head.

"Tetsu? What's wrong?" She encircled her legs around his waist to bring him closer but he shook his head.

"No... Please, [Name]." He begged. It looks like he was struggling.

"T-Tetsu? What's happening?"

"I can't control myself, " he confessed.

"It's okay, Tetsu. You don't have to hold back."

"[Name], I want you to be happy too," he kissed her. "Just... don't touch me and let me do the work, or else I won't be able to satisfy us both."

She nodded and he started to kiss her again. Their tongues tangled with each other, making their kiss a little sloppy and he moved downwards, giving attention to her breasts, sucking one on his mouth that made her moan in pleasure.

She felt like his touches were spreading unusual warmth throughout her body that made her crave for more. She bit her lip when one of his hands went to her lower regions, experimentally caressing it with the pads of his fingers.

She groaned at foreign contact and shut her eyes.

"[Name], I'm going to try something. If you don't like it, I'll stop it."

She slowly opened her eyes and felt his focus upon her, she saw his hands resume with its earlier actions and she let out a soft cry. He was about to pull back his hands but she stopped him.

"Please do that again," she pleaded.

Kuroko gulped and grabbed the lube on the bedside table. He remembered to pour a generous amount of the slick, warm liquid in his palm and spread it.

He let his fingers rub her core again. She moaned and gripped the sheets hard. Her sounds encouraged him to go even further and started to massage her entrance, his fingers still slick with lube. Kuroko looked at [Name] and studied her expression before pushing a finger inside her. He saw her wince in pain and stopped.

"Relax," he whispered and reached for her lips to kiss her, distracting her from the pain she's feeling. He started to move his fingers in a circular motion and added another digit.

She moaned against their kiss, the seeping pain in her nether regions preventing her to think of something else but that. Seriously, does happiness always have pain first before you actually experience the good part?

It really stings but she willed herself to endure the ache. It really hurts like fuck but she has to.

Kuroko's placing kisses all over her helped, especially when he sucked on a particular soft spot from her neck. It made her temporarily forget about the dull pain.

His fingers were stretching her insides as he moved it, going faster. Soon, [Name] found herself asking for more as Kuroko obliged her requests.

Kuroko pulled away abruptly and left her catching her breath. Damn, what just happened? Everything was so fuzzy that her brain could not fully register all of it. The only thing that she's focusing on is the pleasure that her boyfriend is giving to her.

"[Name], I'm going to enter you now..." Kuroko informed her. She anticipated him entering her but instead, she was flipped on her stomach, enabling him access to every part of her body.

"It'll make the pain bearable," he explained as if he read what was going on her mind.

He spread some lube to her again and got something from the drawer. It was a foil packet with a circular thing inside it. He ripped it open and she saw that it was a condom.

Oh. Wait, how did that even get there? Did he buy some earlier?

Her questions faded when he started to press his lips on her bare back, his fingers admiring her curves. His teeth scraping occasionally and he sucks on it after.

She yelped when she felt something intruding her entrance, bigger than his fingers.

[Name] realized that he was inside her now. She clenched her teeth, preventing herself from making noises and gripped hard on the sheets. She buried her face on a pillow under her.

"Relax [Name] he whispered to her ear and kissed it before entering her completely. He read that it would take some time until she'll grow accustom to the feeling and stilled his body from moving. Her heat was making him go crazy.

"T-Tetsu, please move." It was hard to say something especially on her situation right now. The pain will soon fade. She sensed that he's hesitant to follow her request and she took initiative. She rocked her body forwards and backwards to urge him.

Kuroko gripped her hips that she thinks might bruise on the morning but it gave her the confidence that she's doing the right thing. Before she knew it, he was the one who's moving above her and she could only moan and mewl as heat started to spread on her body.

His hands were all over her body and his chest was pressed against her back. He tilted her head to the side as he fused their lips together despite their impossible position to kiss.

He continued to move inside her, picking up pace as she felt a foreign feeling building up inside her fast that she can't control her mouth from eliciting louder and louder moans.

She shuddered when pure pleasure washed over her and Kuroko was practically pounding into her. He grunted when he reached his orgasm and kissed [Name]'s shoulder blades before pulling out of her.

Her body soon gave out due to exhaustion and Kuroko rolled over her side. He threw the used condom on the bin beside his bed and pulled her to cuddle. He drew circles in her back and gently plates with her hair that lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Kuroko propped his arms to the side of his head as he continued to look at [Name]'s sleeping face.

He still can't believe it. It feels like everything was so bizarre but the memories of last night's activities made him smile. Despite of being a part of it being awkward, he was grateful that he spent his first with [Name]

He gently kissed [Name]'s forehead as he looked at the time. Thank God, it was Sunday.

_**Reviews are highly appreciated **_

_**Credits to the rightful owner of the picture I used as the cover photo.**_


End file.
